The Prophecy
by Miharu-Watanabe
Summary: The snakes cannot rule without the dragons by their side.
1. Chapter 1

"This can't go on, sister." Said a voice from the shadows.

"I know," said another, "but what do you propose we do?"

The first sister, the older of the two, stepped into the light. She was dressed in a long white robe with pink trim and unique designs on the front and back. Hanging around her neck was a golden amulet with a W-shaped crest carved into it. Her name was Bae, a priestess of Amphis.

The younger sibling spoke again. "The Prophecy says that-"

"I am fully aware of what the Prophecy says, Na," Bae interrupted, "but that doesn't help us. No matter what we do, our Gods are constantly at war with each other." She took the scroll from the table in front of her and studied it.

_The dragon and snake live side by side _  
_Alone, they will never gain power; but together, the world is theirs _  
_For neither can rule without the other by their side_

The words couldn't be more clear. According to the text, neither clan could rule without the other. It referred to the Wyvern Women and the Snake Men. For centuries, since the reign of Queen Melusine, the priestesses had tried to accomplish this duty, but it seemed impossible to end the feud between their Goddess Amphis and the Snake God Serpos. It was this conflict that led to their defeat at the hands of the Elders.

Bae sighed and set down the scroll. "It's no use. I've studied the words countless times. Our Prophecy will never come to pass."

"Don't say such things, sister." Na said. She tried to be reassuring, but even she was thinking the same. All hope seemed lost.

But despite what she had said, there was still something in the back of Bae's mind telling her not to give up. Maybe if there was a way to bond the clans first, then the Gods would follow suit. Then it clicked. Bond.

"That's it!" She whispered, her eyes widening as the idea hit her. Na glanced in her direction, a look of confusion on her face.

"What?"

"I have the solution to our dilemma. Come, sister, we must inform Queen Coatella at once."


	2. Chapter 2

Queen Coatella sat alone in her throne room, fanning herself with the colorful feathers which decorated the tip of her tail. This was often what one would find her doing on a hot afternoon, but that was not the case today. In fact, the weather had been rather brisk the past few days. The only sunlight that shone were thin beams which barely cut through the thick gray sky. Not to say this was an uncommon occurrence in the Dragoness Village, but there was something off about the queen's behavior. It was as if she sensed something...

"Queen Coatella." Bae said as she entered the room, Na following close behind. Their sudden appearance startled the queen, as she had not been looking in their direction.

"Bae, Na, what is the meaning of this?" She asked, trying to keep as calm as possible. "You two should know better than to enter my throne room without warning."

"Our apologies, my queen," Bae went on, "but this is urgent."

Coatella sank back in her seat. She was not much one for urgent news. But she insisted they continue anyway. "Go on."

"As you know, our Prophecy states that the dragon and snake clans must rule as one."

The queen nodded, but rolled her eyes at the mention of the Prophecy. As a young princess, that was all she had ever heard her mother talk about. Ever since, she had generally tried to avoid conversations relating to the topic. "But our Gods can't stand each other." She added.

"Yes, but we have devised a plan."

"A way around it." Na chimed in.

"Oh?" Coatella responded, a hint of skepticism in her voice. "And what might I ask is this plan of yours?"

The priestesses gave each other a glance, eager to tell her of their brilliant idea.

"Well," Bae began, "we figured there must be a way to bond our clans together without interference from the Gods. And then it dawned on me. Bond. As in the bonds... of matrimony."

For a moment, the three of them were silent. Surely she couldn't be serious. Coatella twitched slightly at the thought of marrying the Snake Men's king. Knowing him, he'd sooner want to eat her than wed her.

"That's preposterous." She finally said. "I will not have our people be united under such circumstances."

"But your highness," Na pleaded, "you must understand-"

"I have made my decision. Now, please, be on your way."

Bae sighed and gave a bow. "Yes, my queen." She said, and turned to leave. Na did the same.  
After they had gone, the royal dragon stood up and started to pace around the room, no doubt still in disbelief of what she had just been told. No matter how hard she tried to dismiss the thought, it remained. Was it true? Could this really be the only means of fulfilling the Prophecy?

"Just give her time." Bae told her sister as they walked to the border of the village.

"But I fear time will make no difference." Na replied. "She will not cooperate."

The elder priestess paused and stepped over the border. "She will soon realize she has no choice in the matter," she turned back one final time, "and neither does King Hiss."


End file.
